bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Yu Takeyama
is a Pro Hero. Appearance Mount Lady is a woman of average height with long blonde hair styled into two braids falling over her shoulders, and eyes with purple irises and white pupils. Her hero costume is composed of a unitard which is purple around her chest, belly, back, legs and forearms, the rest of the suit being white. There are also orange stripes that separated the purple and white parts, as well as around her neck and shoulders. Her unitard has three orange diamond shaped dots on the purple part of her lower chest. She also wears a purple domino mask with horn-like protrusions on the sides. Personality Mount Lady is a young woman who seems to enjoy the attention that being a hero that gives her and she doesn't feel any remorse from having to take that fame from another hero while basking in the glory.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 5 However, she is not careless, as shown that she won't transform into her giant form in confined spaces in fear of destroying nearby buildings and she's careful when fighting a villain who has taken hostages.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Page 1 Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc As Kamui Wood was about to restrain his opponent with his Lacquered Chains Prison move, Mount Lady suddenly interfered in his fight, attacking the villain with her Canyon Cannon move, and subsequently defeating it. She then introduces herself to the awestruck crowd, proclaiming it to be her first day on the job, and is afterwards greeted by photographers and paparazzi.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 5-7 Later on the same day, when Katsuki Bakugou is taken hostage by a villain, she is unable to do anything due to not having room to move around.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 35-37 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc She along with Kamui Wood were having trouble dealing with Vihara Headgear, as he was holding hostages. That was until All Might showed up and had beaten him and saved the hostages. Although she and Kamui Wood were grateful, they complained that he'll put them out of a job.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 13, Pages 1-3 Sports Festival Arc Mount Lady is seen outside the Sports Festival, having been assigned to guard security. She comments, while eating takoyaki, that all the professional heroes came to watch the event and notes that this year "is gonna be crazy".Boku no Hero Academia Manga:Chapter 23, Page 14 After the rules of the Human Cavalry Battle are explained, Mount Lady, along with Kamui Wood and Desutegoro discuss competition and cooperation in the Hero business. The other hero says that if a hero fails, they loose any chances of surviving, and notes that the Obstacle Race is a perfect example of how sometimes one has to lower someone else to show themselves off, and Mount Lady mentions that she felt bad for taking out Kamui Wood's enemy on her first day of work, also asking the other hero to stop smoking, while Kamui Wood agrees with the hero. Mount Lady then comments that sometimes heroes have to cooperate with their concorrents, and that the Human Cavalry Battle is a perfect analogy to that.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 27, Pages 5-6 Hideout Raid Arc Mount Lady joins the Police Force and many Pro Heroes in the rescue operation of Katsuki Bakugou.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 At the League of Villains' warehouse, Mount Lady destroys the front of the warehouse. Mount Lady along with Tiger, Best Jeanist and Gang infiltrate the partially destroyed warehouse and apprehend all the Noumus while Tiger rescues Ragdoll. Best Jeanist informs Naomasa that the warehouse has been cleared.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 A mysterious man appears in the shadows; Mount Lady sees that Best Jeanist is preparing to attack and warns him that the man could be a civilian. Before the Pro Heroes can act, the entire warehouse is destroyed.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88 Quirk and Abilities : Mount Lady's Quirk allows her to grow to a gigantic size. However, she can't adjust between her base-height and the height created via her Quirk, making her only able to be either 162 cm or 2062 cm tall. Moves *'Canyon Cannon:' While in her giant state, Mount Lady performs a flying kick.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 1, Page 6 Battles Entrance Exam Arc *Kamui Wood & Mount Lady vs. Villain: Indecisive Battle Trial Arc *Kamui Wood, Mount Lady & All Might vs. Vihara Headgear: Win Trivia *Her anime voice actress, Kaori Nazuka, also voices Tooru Hagakure. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes